


荣勋/ABO - Kiss Me

by stardust_in_my_eyes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_in_my_eyes/pseuds/stardust_in_my_eyes
Summary: * 非典型abo* solo艺人茸X音乐制作人勋* 关于标记的私设说明：有体液接触即为临时标记，标记可以持续3-5天。咬腺体为彻底标记，这种标记之后双方的联系也最为紧密，发/情时会有强烈的共感；可以维持约3-6个月，并非一咬定终身，时间长了标记会变弱。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 非典型abo  
> * solo艺人茸X音乐制作人勋  
> * 关于标记的私设说明：  
> 有体液接触即为临时标记，标记可以持续3-5天。咬腺体为彻底标记，这种标记之后双方的联系也最为紧密，发/情时会有强烈的共感；可以维持约3-6个月，并非一咬定终身，时间长了标记会变弱。

（上）  
权顺荣想学作曲已经很久了。

第一次公开把这个想法说出来，是在某次综艺节目的采访，被问到“hoshi xi最近有没有什么热衷的事情”，权顺荣侧着头想了想，“热衷的……嗯……很想跟woozi学作曲。”

woozi，也就是李知勋，是他从出道以来就一直合作的音乐制作人，当初公司说要给他找一位omega的制作人，他还有点不乐意，担心自己alpha的暴脾气会跟omega相处不来。但现在，谁都知道李woozi和权hoshi是黄金搭档。

权顺荣曾经很厚脸皮地在演唱会上跟自家粉丝说：“告诉你们啊，知……woozi说啊，他写的歌还是我唱得最好！”

大屏幕上权顺荣的脸笑得都皱起来了，粉丝尖叫声都要掀翻房顶了。当时坐在台下贵宾席的李知勋用手揉了揉耳朵，躲在鸭舌帽下面“嘁”地笑出声来。

 

当然，这一幕权顺荣没看见。

 

权顺荣眼里的李知勋，是世界上最冷酷最不像omega的omega——工作狂，平时不爱笑，烦躁时会经常“语言暴力”，在录音室里发火的样子就像个alpha一样。

所以当他第一次跟李知勋说“我想跟你学作曲”然后遭到拒绝的时候，他没敢轻易再去纠缠。老是去烦知勋的话，会被讨厌的，嗯。尤其是最近，李知勋非常忙，权顺荣有两首演唱会要用的旧歌还没改编好，公司老板还给他安排了个还人情的活儿，帮一个出道3个月的新人制作一首歌，偏偏这新人实力还欠火候，李知勋正烦躁着呢。

这不，权顺荣刚结束音乐放送，准备去李知勋录音室聊聊改编的事，就收到李知勋的信息：「帮我买个泡炒」。

还没来得及回复，就又弹出一条：「赶快 我饿」。

权顺荣想了想，把刚才打上去的“好的，我这边刚结束”删掉，发了一个超级可爱的贴图，一只脑袋圆滚滚的仓鼠骑着滑板车，旁边还写着“Go!”的字样。

他转头对正在开车的经纪人说：“哥，等会在马路对面的超市门口停就好。麻烦开快点哈！”

 

李知勋刚结束录音，送走被他骂得一塌糊涂的小新人。

手机跳出权顺荣的回复时，李知勋在心里小小地翻了个白眼，权顺荣大概是全世界最会卖萌的alpha了吧。

他无数次想要在录音室里贴一张权顺荣在舞台上的照片，提醒自己这个人拥有锐利的眼神和老虎般的魄力，是个货真价实的alpha，不能被他人畜无害的笑容和任人蹂躏的性格给欺骗了。但是最后因为怕被人误会，还是放弃了这个念头。

刚入行的时候他的老师就告诉过他，omega在行业里生存不容易，创作其实是个体力活，更何况是商业创作，需要常年熬夜，omega的体力很容易跟不上。而且，少不了要跟alpha歌手亲密接触。

“你要学会保护自己。”老师语重心长。

但结果呢？

李知勋打了个哈欠，倒在沙发上迷迷糊糊地想，录了一天音真的很累，我先睡一会儿好了，反正权hoshi那家伙等会可以自己进来。

 

是的，他把自己工作室门锁的密码告诉了权顺荣。他的老师如果知道，大概是要疯掉吧。

 

李知勋虽然没有跟别人说过，但是他心里承认权顺荣的确给他一种安心感。孤A寡O共处一室的情况他们俩经历过不少，但是从来没有出过什么意外。而且双子座的人情绪总是来得特别直接，表达出来也是毫不掩饰的。

“知勋啊，我真的好喜欢你的曲子。”

“这首歌大概是我最喜欢的歌了吧！！！！！”仓式咆哮。

“李氏感性啊啊啊啊好赞！知勋你把你全部的抒情歌都拿出来，我全部要cover一次。”

“我们woozi老师每次写歌词都是这样断句的，会让人感觉情绪在延续……”就算是在接受电视采访也照夸，而且夸得特别到位。

偏偏李知勋很吃这一套。真的很吃。

只不过他不会说出来。他有他自己表达的方式。

 

这一次权顺荣的出道5周年world tour，李知勋主动跟上司打报告说想要尝试做导演。

“嗯……反正都produce了他这么多歌了，这次想尝试些不一样的。这次的专辑也是我帮他打造的概念，做演唱会的话，我脑子里已经有个画面了。”

这可不是什么容易的活儿，音乐带来的感觉可以很暧昧朦胧，留有很多想象的空间，但是演唱会现场非常具象和直接。还有一个问题，就是流程非常的长。从粉丝换到门票开始，这场盛大的宴会就开始了。

要做的话就要做到极致。这是李知勋一贯的理念。他自己做了很多功课，把往年的资料都找来翻了一次，票面、舞美、转场VCR，甚至连场馆的地址和排期他也都研究了。

虽然不用每件事情他都操心，但是每天开会开到昏天暗地，都没时间见权顺荣。只有到了晚上11点之后，才能在自己的工作室里跟权顺荣聊聊演唱会上要改编的歌。

 

权顺荣摁开密码门的时候李知勋就醒了，第一个反应是，这人果然又买了自己最爱吃的那家炒饭。等坐起来了才看清来人的脸，妆都还没卸干净，凑过来的时候能闻到他身上淡淡的alpha信息素，清爽的咸咸的海盐味道，让他想起文俊辉上次带给他一种叫奶盖茶的饮料，最上面那层白白的奶泡的味道就是这样的。

“想喝奶茶了。”刚睡醒的声音还有些沙哑，咬字也不太清晰。

“嗯？”权顺荣自觉地把炒饭放在桌子上，坐在李知勋对面，不会靠得太近，免得李知勋受到信息素影响。

“啊……没什么。”李知勋揉了揉头发，“我抽屉里有卸妆巾，你可以用。”

 

李知勋半懵状态地一边吃饭一边看权顺荣在工作室倒腾来倒腾去，一会儿卸妆，一会儿又找抑制剂往自己身上喷，一会儿又闲不住在弄他的电脑，点开了桌面上那个还没完全编好的曲子来听。是权顺荣刚出道那会儿他帮他做的一首舞曲，这次改成了爵士乐的风格，放在演唱会set list的第4首歌。李知勋脑海里的画面是权顺荣把前面开场的激烈舞曲都跳完，出了一脸汗，把深色的烟熏眼线稍微融掉一些，然后站在立麦前，慢悠悠地闭着眼睛唱。

曲子听完，李知勋问：“觉得怎么样？”

然而权顺荣没回答。他凑在电脑屏幕前，似乎是在数他桌面上还有几个标记着“未完成”的文件，末了叹了口气，转过头来看着李知勋。

“知勋真的好辛苦啊……哎呀你赶快教我作曲吧，我学会了，就可以帮你减轻负担了呀。”

“……你瞎操什么心呢。赶紧去练练你的体能好了，这次给你安排了极限舞曲三首连跳。”李知勋一边扒饭一边转开话题。

 

\---

 

李知勋不是第一次听权顺荣提起想学作曲的事情了。

爱豆都有想要学创作的心情，李知勋能理解。但是想要坐到工作台前倒腾软件和设备，那就是专业音乐制作人才需要做的了。权顺荣不是还有他吗。他们都合作这么多年了，权顺荣想做什么风格的东西，李知勋都能做出来。

更何况，李知勋最近也是真的没有精力管他。他还有自己的事情要操心呢。

 

据李知勋估算，巡演开头的几天很有可能会撞上他的下一次发情期。前两天他才见了他的私人医生洪知秀，长着桃花眼的男人在会诊时从喜欢开各种各样的玩笑，但意外地，他们对音乐的喜好很合得来。

“嗯……其实准确来说，是在中间休息的这几天。”洪知秀拿着李知勋给他的日程表，笔尖在4月5日和4月15日的两场公演中间来回划着，“但是，你最近压力这么大，作息也不稳定。所以就很难预测咯。”

“所以我要怎么办？我不想把这个事情搞砸，更不想在那家伙面前出丑。”

洪知秀笑得不知道是温柔还是狡猾：“不会出丑呀～你可以趁机要他标记你。他绝对扛不住的。任何一个正常的alpha都扛不住。”

“那家伙不是个‘正常的’alpha。”李知勋小声嘟囔。

洪知秀哈哈大笑起来。

外界媒体都猜测他俩的关系，天王级别的alpha爱豆和他御用的omega制作人，经常出双入对，在工作室里一起熬夜到凌晨，哪能是什么正常关系？但是，到现在还真的是什么事都没出过。洪知秀都要怀疑他们两个到底是哪一个的不正常了。

“总之，药我配给你。这个是可以推迟发情的强效药，觉得状态不对的时候吃。但是切记，不到万不得已不要用。这个是我这里效果最好的抑制剂，给你备个10瓶。这个可以多喷，特别是在演出的时候，肾上腺素飙升的alpha可不一定能管得住自己的信息素。”

 

alpha那边倒不用李知勋操心。

权顺荣每次演出都会乖乖在脖子上贴几个抑制剂贴片，尤其是如果是小场子，离观众近的时候。

以前李知勋曾经到打歌节目后台去看望他。据说之前这种打歌节目出过事，有omega艺人突然发情期来了，信息素弄得整层楼的alpha都躁动不安。在那之后，alpha和omega的待机室就被分设在不同的楼层。

当然，李知勋出现在alpha楼层里的时候，门口的保安没有拦他。毕竟是业内响当当的金牌制作人嘛。再加上，后台工作人员大多是对信息素不敏感的beta，所以他一个omega进去了也没什么人注意。但是权顺荣不一样，那人看见他站在待机室门口，就一个箭步冲过来，直接把门给关了，“知勋啊你先别进来。”

李知勋有点哭笑不得。

 

事后他跟其他朋友聊起这事儿时，还替权顺荣收获了一波称赞。

“他这么做是对的呀。”omega歌手夫胜宽，对权顺荣的行为表示大力赞赏，“woozi你是没见过真正的危急时刻。”

身为一名体力不那么强的omega，很多时候难以保护自己。夫胜宽并不喜欢别人对自己投来同情的目光，也不得不承认这种生理上的差距让他害怕。

“不过啊woozi哥，我倒是觉得hoshi哥人真的不错的，你不考虑一下吗？”夫胜宽一副“我是过来人”的表情，“发情期来之前如果被临时标记一下，来的时候就不会那么难受的。会平缓很多。就算是临时标记也行啊，真的，感觉整个人的状态都稳定很多。”

李知勋翻了一个白眼，“你怎么变成这样了。崔韩率给你下了什么蛊吗。”

他早听说了，夫胜宽喜欢上一个混血alpha制作人，天天看着别人的照片犯花痴，上次主动去说合作，跑到人家工作室里去，最后还接吻了，也就是说，被临时标记了。

好像之后再见到夫胜宽的时候的确觉得他有些不一样了，好像整个人特别清爽，做什么都特别有动力似的。

“真的，那段时间上电台节目，碰见alpha主持人，都不觉得怂。”夫胜宽言之凿凿。

“你怕不是心理作用吧。”李知勋摆了摆手，“标记这种事，还是不可以随便来的吧。权hoshi专业能力过关，但你怎么敢保证他在处理这方面事情不是个渣男？”

“哎呀，woozi哥。我看人很准的。”夫胜宽挤眉弄眼，“hoshi xi最近在跟韩率学作曲呀～所以经常来韩率的工作室呀，每次见到我都很客气，超乖一男的…………诶？你不知道？”

“……不知道。”

 

夫胜宽觉得自己好像说了什么不该说的话。不然为什么李知勋脸色这么难看？

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

（中）  
今天是Hoshi五周年巡演的第一次现场彩排。权顺荣精神抖擞地起了个大早，想着不能给李知勋大导演添乱，出门前特意重新清点了一次自己的物品，还非常开心地给李知勋发了信息。

「我出门啦！」

但是没有收到任何回应。

 

经纪人是先接的权顺荣，再顺路去接李知勋，结果人家上车的时候就没给权顺荣露个正脸，直接忽略掉权顺荣元气满满的一句“早安”，一屁股坐下来，帽子一拉，窝在角落睡了一路。下车的时候更是自个儿提着包就一溜烟儿走了。

权顺荣看着他的背影，有点摸不着头脑。两人间多年的默契让他不用看脸都知道李知勋现在是个什么心情。他一边慢吞吞地下车关门，一边开始侧着头反思。

……是我做错什么事情惹知勋生气了吗？

 

 

权顺荣换了身衣服站上舞台的时候，李知勋已经在总控室坐好了。

从这个距离看权顺荣，有点怪怪的。毕竟他们从出道以来就是一直在不算宽敞的录音室里共同熬夜的伙伴，而这种微妙的距离感，还是头一次。

这人果然是天生的舞台体质，不管站多远，你都能强烈感受到他alpha的气场。当他伸开双手抬起头时，无人不臣服。就算只给他一束简单的追光灯，他的感染力也可以传达到三层的最后一个座位。

 

唱到第三首结束，立麦在延伸舞台的尽头升起来，会场里的灯光倏然暗下，爵士蓝调的前奏响起，然后在蓝紫色的灯光里权顺荣一步一步朝着前方走过来。

“3号机拉一下远景，这里要强调一下灯光的氛围。1号机给特写，从下往上慢慢扫过去。2号机拍侧脸。”

李知勋在总控室，一边在对讲机里给指示，一遍看着监控屏幕上权顺荣汉涔涔的脸。曾经在脑海中设计好的桥段，现在变成了现实，到底是件令人满意的事情。但李知勋心底并没有多兴奋。

 

明明是他先拒绝权顺荣“想跟知勋学作曲”的要求，但是当他发现权顺荣偷偷溜去别人的工作室里学的时候，他发现自己竟然很生气。但更重要的是，权顺荣找的还不是自己公司的同事，竟然是自己朋友的对象——他从哪里认识的这些人？为什么他不知道？

 

不过，权顺荣在圈内人缘一直很好。不管abo哪个性别的人，都能跟他玩到一起。李知勋对此早有耳闻，而这一次真正走出作曲室的一亩三分地来到权顺荣的日常工作圈里，他更是有了深切的感受——开演前过来要票的人多到他有点安排不过来。

他还坐在总控室里看彩排录像时，就接到了夫胜宽的电话，问说能不能留两张票给他。

“韩率说，想过来看看，问我能不能找你帮忙。”

听到崔韩率的名字，李知勋突然思绪一下飘到好远，顿了好几秒，夫胜宽在电话那头已经“喂”了好几声，他才赶忙清了清嗓子，故作镇静地答应了。

 

挂了电话李知勋坐在椅子上发起愣来。权顺荣还没出道的时候举办过一些小型的showcase，李知勋曾经跟着老板一起去看过一场。

“让你给这孩子做producer，你觉得可以吗？”老板当时是这样问他的。那就是他和权顺荣羁绊的开始。

现在崔韩率也要来看权顺荣的现场了。他也是要以制作人的角度来考察权顺荣的表演吗？

五年的确是一道坎，想要换换风格，不是什么坏事。趁此机会开始接触新的制作人，对于拓宽市场来说，或许是很好的一个思路——李知勋被自己过于跳跃的联想力吓了一跳，赶紧阻止自己再继续深挖这个荒唐的念头，却发现自己的指尖在微微发颤。

 

权顺荣不是没唱过别人作词作曲的歌。但是权顺荣唱的每一首歌，都是在自己的工作室里录出来的。但是，比起“权顺荣跟其他新的制作人接触”这件事，李知勋更惊讶的是，自己竟然会如此有危机感。他不想承认，当权顺荣在别人工作室里录歌的那个画面跳进他的脑海时，他很害怕。

李知勋有的时候很恨自己内心的感性。虽然这omega独有的纤细和敏感给他带来很多作词的灵感和优势，但是在处理人际关系上，他始终没办法适应这样的感觉。不知道什么时候就依赖上了一个人或一件事，只会显得自己格外脆弱。

 

彩排下班已经是晚上8点，权顺荣把汗湿的衣服换下，三步并作两步跑上总控室，却发现他想逮的人已经溜掉了。

“知勋呢？”他问旁边正在收拾设备的音控老师。

“导演说晚上还有事，先走了。”

权顺荣一边下楼一边飞快地想，不行，巡演开始前不能这个样子。如果李知勋碰到了什么不开心的事，他就有义务要去帮忙解开心结，而且越快越好。他摸出手机给李知勋发信息：

「刚才彩排有个转场特别赶」

「跑死我了」

「咱们要不把那段音乐加长一点？」

「你现在在工作室吗？」

「我去找你吧」

伴舞团的哥哥叫住他，问他要不要一起去吃晚饭，他摆摆手回绝了，收拾好书包准备打车直奔李知勋的工作室。就在他伸手拦的士的时候，手机震动了，点开对话框，字里行间的不耐烦却看得权顺荣一脸懵。

「我没空」

「你不是在学吗 你自己去弄吧」

 

 

气话说出去了，李知勋本来以为会爽快很多，但其实并没有。他送走小新人，郁闷得给洪知秀打了个电话，说到一半洪知秀直接开了免提，把家里那个做心理医生的alpha尹净汉也拉入了聊天。

“你就说你是不是不想他认识新的制作人吧。”

“没有！”李知勋急了，“喂，别说得好像我没了他不行那样。他是很厉害啊，但我也是金牌制作人啊。”他从来就不想做只能依附于别人而生存的那种omega，他有自己的事业，有属于自己的护城河。

听到这里，尹净汉倒是笑了，“知勋啊，你这是掉进了对omega刻板印象的圈套啊。”

“我哪里刻板印象了？”李知勋急了，“我这么努力工作，明明就是在努力突破刻板印象啊！”

“只有走不出刻板印象的，才会想着要努力突破吧？”这回开口的是洪知秀，明明比李知勋大不了几岁，却像个omega长辈一样开导着暴躁的小omega。

“你已经足够强大了。放松一点，omega有omega的生活方式，一定要让自己变成跟alpha一样强势吗？对长期相处色人产生依赖的感觉并不是丢脸的事情呀。

“更何况，权顺荣他从来就没有因为你是omega而对你做出什么不尊重的事情吧。”

 

当然没有。他待人接物一直是一视同仁的善意和尊重，这对于omega来说就是最好的尊重。不会因为自己是omega就认定自己是他的附属，也没有因为自己omega的身份而格外忍让自己。正因为在他眼里，自己没什么“特别”，所以在他面前一直都很自在。

 

——而这个可能就是症结所在。自己在他眼里，就不能有那么一点特别吗？

 

 

\- - - -

 

 

李知勋睡眼朦胧地从保姆车上下来的时候，就看到权顺荣已经神采奕奕地站在过道边上了。飞美洲的航班时间很早，这会儿才刚过六点，但是机场已经聚集了一大堆粉丝，长枪短炮地对着权顺荣拍。李知勋的脸埋在大衣的领子后面，余光里看见权顺荣干净的侧脸，没有上妆，有一种清爽的透明感，带着淡淡的笑意，用唇语向粉丝说着“谢谢”。

啊，为什么这个人精神这么好。难道alpha都不会困的吗。

一行人鱼贯地穿过马路、进入候机大厅，经过粉丝群的时候队伍变得紧凑了些，李知勋被经纪人一把拉到权顺荣身后，被保安和助理护在中央，“老师，要跟好了。”

不是没有跟权顺荣一起出去活动过，但是这样的情形还真的是头一遭。

李知勋有点茫然地被推着挤着，贴到了权顺荣的背上。下一秒钟权顺荣就非常自然地侧过身，把李知勋让到了自己身前，然后低下头来在李知勋耳边轻声说：“人很多，要小心。跟紧我。”

“哎呀，你别这样……”李知勋把口罩又往上拉了拉。

“嗯？不要怎样？”权顺荣似乎没有听懂他的话，还拽住手臂把人往自己怀里带了带，“等下过了安检门就好了。”

粉丝群中爆发出隐约的惊呼声和一阵阵的快门声，李知勋不安地挣扎了一下，但是没有用。权顺荣握住自己的力气并不大，但似乎就是有一种不容置疑的气势。这算是什么，alpha的占有欲吗？李知勋拗不过，只好又把脸往衣领后缩了缩。

 

上次李知勋单方面地闹完脾气，音乐最后还是自己改好给了权顺荣。但是从那开始对方就一直小心翼翼地，不敢乱说话也不敢靠自己太近。这是十几天以来头一次两个人离得这么近，李知勋突然觉得很不习惯。

他开始在心里数着巡演日程还要飞几个地方，还要忍受多少次这种接机送机的阵仗。

 

一行人下了飞机，在酒店下榻完毕，李知勋倒在床上的时候手机里跳出了洪知秀的信息。

「我看到报道了哟～」后面跟着跳出两张图片，李知勋没有点看就已经看出来是早上机场的图片了。穿牛仔外套的高个是权顺荣，身侧有一个黑衣黑发的小个子，在体格差的对比之下显得特别可爱，两人还特别亲密地在咬耳朵，就好像是正在交往的热恋小情侣一样。

李知勋握着手机正琢磨着要怎么回才能一句话怼死洪知秀，对方马上又继续发来一条信息。

「对了，净汉在一家alpha专门诊所偶然发现，权顺荣之前也去那做过体检，他的报告上写的是至今没有任何标记经历哦～」

李知勋盯着这条信息，消化了几秒，然后腾地一下坐起来，摁住手机屏幕大喊：“呀！你这是违反职业道德的吧洪医生！”竟然敢随便把病人的信息透露给其他人，而且还是从别的诊所那儿“窃取”的。

洪知秀倒是保持一贯的绅士态度，回过来的语音信息也是温温柔柔的：“我没有做违法的事情哦～是净汉无意间跟我提起的啦。而且啊，知勋你最好认真看看报道发出来的图哦？是真的很配啊！”

 

配你个大头鬼，他对谁都这样的。李知勋关掉手机屏幕，在心里翻了个白眼。

 

都说alpha占有欲强，但据李知勋的观察，权顺荣是“照顾欲”比较强。他不是只保护李知勋一个人，只要是在他身边的人，都被他纳入了“要照顾”的范围之中——安检时他帮别人提行李，取行李时主动帮大家找手推车。伴舞小哥哥说想吃夜宵，他会陪着一起去。小助理随口说了一句想吃的某个零食也都惦记着。还有就是演出的后台，基本上都充斥着他到处夸人的声音。

“今年的服装感觉质量特别好啊？跳完一整场都没有哪里坏掉了。”

“新耳麦超级赞啊，好轻！”

“哇今天的发型，啧啧啧，完美凸显我的王子气质哈哈哈哈哈～”

“是谁在这里放的这个风扇？太懂我了吧！”

连经纪人买的盒饭很好吃权顺荣都会专门走过去夸一句：“今天的晚饭，哇，大发啊！超好吃！”

 

李知勋本来就忙，这些东西有意无意撩拨着他之前还没完全平复的心绪，弄得他更加烦躁。

 

手机日历APP上4月5日到4月15日这几天被李知勋标记成了红色，公演日程每划掉一场，就离这些红色的日子更近一步。李知勋每天早上起来第一件事就是拿着洪知秀给他的仪器在后颈的腺体上贴着测量信息素水平——这个数字一直不平稳。对此李知勋的解释是水土不服，他在国内就习惯熬夜，出来了时差没倒好，前三天还好说，越往后越是强撑的状态。

而洪知秀在看了他的记录表格之后告诉他：出门记得随身带药，还有，睡不着的话就去运动，至少要主动调节一下，不然最后是个什么结果，就很难说了。

 

于是大半夜3点钟，李知勋到了酒店顶楼的健身房，幸好这还是24小时开放的，可以说是很人性化了。

他上了跑步机，还没跑十几分钟呢，门口就突然走进来他暂时最不想看见的人——他俩是真的天生有缘分吗？李知勋真的没想到这个点数了还能碰见权顺荣。

 

权顺荣进了健身房，抓住站在门口金发碧眼的小哥就是一通胡乱比划加磕磕巴巴的英文，弄得对方都懵了，李知勋忍不住侧着耳朵听，大概知道是这个家伙刚才来的时候好像掉了房卡，现在进不去房间了。

李知勋看着那两人鸡同鸭讲了5分钟，终于忍不了了，跳下跑步机走了过去。

虽说李知勋的英文也没好到哪里去，但是基本的沟通，他还是比权顺荣强一些。金发碧眼的小哥终于露出恍然大悟的神情，从柜台抽屉里拿出了权顺荣的房卡。权顺荣像个小傻子一样开心得眼睛都张大了，跟人家小哥又是鞠躬又是握手的，末了又想来伸手来抱李知勋，被李知勋瞪了一眼就缩了手，眼神委委屈屈的。

 

得，搞这么一出，跑步的兴致也没了。李知勋认命似的，跟着权顺荣一起到了电梯间。

“知勋也是睡不着所以来跑步吗？”

“嗯。”

“再回去也是睡不着吧？幸好明天还是休息，要不我们出去吃点东西？”

“不要。”

“哦……嗯？等等。”权顺荣发现有什么不对劲，往李知勋这边走了半步。李知勋本能想躲，一句“凑那么近有病啊”都到嘴边了，但是他看到权顺荣马上皱起了眉头：“知勋，你的奶香味好像有点明显哦？”

 

 

李知勋回房间马上又测了一次信息素水平。高得吓人。

不就是跟alpha独处了一会儿而已，会这么夸张吗？李知勋心跳得很快，翻开日历瞅了一眼，不行，着海外行程还没有过半呢。他咬了咬牙，从箱子底下摸出洪知秀给他的推迟发情期的强效药，就着水吞了下去。

第二天早上起来，仪器上的数字就正常了，而且接连好几天都是一样稳定。李知勋心里默默谢了洪知秀千万遍，但同时也告诉自己，以防万一，还是要离权顺荣远一些。

 

但是老天似乎就是不肯放过李知勋。

海外行程到了最后一个城市，航空公司掉链子，把托运的服装道具箱送错了航班，运到其他的城市去了，再运回来要等明天。但问题是，等会儿他们就会直接去彩排，明天，就是公演了。

一群人在机场干着急，李知勋跟随队的翻译一起又是跟机场沟通，又是准备plan B，在手机里疯狂搜索当地的舞台演出服装租赁厂商，就算只能凑合也不能让权顺荣穿私服上台。

结果就是焦虑得彻夜难眠，一宿没睡。好在早上6点航空公司打来电话说箱子到机场了，让他们给一个地址，现在就送过去。李知勋缓了一口气，紧绷的弦松下来了，才突然发现——自己的身体状态好像不太对。头特别晕，而且呼吸也比平时急促。

 

大家在大堂集合的时候，权顺荣一眼就注意到他了，尽管他把帽檐压得很低，身上的衣服还裹得特别严实。

权顺荣直接二话不说伸手过来敏捷地摘掉了他的帽子，探了他的体温。

“天啊知勋。你这是要发烧了吧？要不你今天别去了？”

李知勋腹诽：不是发烧啊你这个单纯又笨蛋的alpha。他抢回帽子戴好，紧紧抓住权顺荣的手腕，一字一句地说：“不准告诉任何人我不舒服。”

 

权顺荣是天生舞台体质，而他李知勋也一定是天生的工作狂体质。他给自己贴了三个贴片，又吞了一片药——但似乎没有什么作用，于是他又往自己身上喷了一大堆抑制剂。他从来没有那么希望粉丝可以不要喊安可，唱完最后一曲，就赶快散场，不要再搞什么难忘今宵了。

结束之后大家都很兴奋，说是熬过了一劫，非常幸运，必须去大吃一顿庆祝一下。李知勋不想扫大家的兴，跟着大家上了车，但是到了地方，他就已经没有办法站起来了。

“你们去吧，我不是很饿。我想在车上睡一会儿。”

 

权顺荣本来还想留下来陪李知勋，但是演唱会的主角怎么能够缺席庆功宴？他很快被大家推着拉着走了，李知勋看着他的背影消失在车窗外，颤抖着摸出手机给洪知秀发信息。

「我吃过一次药了，但是现在好像快撑不住了」

「怎么办」

根据时差，国内应该已经是深夜了。李知勋只是无意识地求助，他没想着洪知秀会回信息，但是，这个狡猾的男人不知道为什么还是醒着，很快回了信息。李知勋撇了一眼，马上后悔自己为什么要给这个男人发信息。

屏幕上只有简短的一行字：「找权顺荣」

 

 

权顺荣被推着在长桌中央坐好，等菜上的时候，可乐先来了，大家起哄让他说两句，带大家碰个杯，他脑子里却挂念着别的事情，没想到什么词，只好干巴巴地讲了几句感谢的话。

 

“虽然我们最辛苦的李导演不在……但是大家今天都很棒。开心地吃吧！”

一桌人都在欢呼。

 

不行，我还是要去看看。

权顺荣放下杯子，跟经纪人说“我去个厕所”，转身就跑去了电梯间。

 

权顺荣还没走到车门口，就已经闻到味道了。他大力拍了窗户三下，李知勋在里面摁了开锁键，他唰地开了车门，涌出来的牛奶味道浓郁得他差点喘不过气。

权顺荣第一反应是打电话给经纪人，经纪人是beta。

“哥快下来把知勋送回酒店。”

他本来想着自己就不要跟去了，但是，李知勋一直在看着他。他犹豫了一会儿，在车里摸出抑制剂喷了三圈，然后坐到了李知勋旁边的位置上。

 

李知勋的手不停在抖——其实是他整个人都在抖。权顺荣下意识就伸手握住了李知勋的手。李知勋偏高的体温让权顺荣很快出了手汗，可是他不敢松手。车里的味道越来越浓。李知勋凭着仅有的一点意识，看见权顺荣的胸膛在不断的起伏。

——他受影响了。

怎么能不受影响呢。他想起洪知秀说的话，任何一个正常的alpha都是扛不住的。

可是他为什么还是没有失控呢。李知勋迷迷糊糊地被他抱起，下了车他开始狂奔，李知勋只好紧紧攥着他的衣服。李知勋的帽子被甩掉了，但是权顺荣没有回头去捡，只是又把手臂收了收，好让他的头靠在自己肩膀上。

电梯缓慢上升的时候权顺荣的身体也在发抖。他从李知勋衣兜里摸门卡的时候差点要疯了，但他还是拼尽全力保持平静，把人平放在了床上。

好的，任务完成。

当他起身的时候，他发现他动不了——李知勋的手还攥着他的衣服没有松开。他半弯着腰，姿势有点滑稽，然后对上了李知勋的眼睛。

 

李知勋只是深深地看着权顺荣。他现在就是一个刚从水里捞出来的人，汗湿透了他的脸颊，他的后背，他的全身。而他张嘴只是为了急促的呼吸，要让身体吸收更多氧气，否则下一秒钟他就要晕倒了。

 

天啊，眼前这个人为什么这么让人安心。

如果他可以吻一下我就好了。就一下。

吻我吧。

 

他说不出任何话。

但是权顺荣似乎听懂了他的心声一样，闭上眼睛低下头来，颤抖地吻住了他。


	3. Chapter 3

（下）  
权顺荣起来的时候李知勋就醒了。大概是在天还没亮的时候吧。对方猛地一下坐了起来，有些慌张的掀开被子又环顾四周，但是好像是因为看到了仍然闭着眼睛的自己，就突然安静了下来。然后他在床上坐了一会儿，再轻手轻脚地下了床，换好衣服溜出了房间。

房间恢复寂静时，李知勋的注意力才开始回到自己身上。

一切都感觉太不真实了。

他尝试翻了个身，肌肉的酸痛和下身某处说不上来的感受，让他开始慢慢回忆起昨晚的事情。被alpha动情抚摸过用力掐过又温柔拥抱过的身体，现在还是在发烫。疲惫感笼罩着他，他把脸埋在枕头里，闻着已经混合到一起的奶盐香气，又沉沉睡了过去。

 

再醒来时已经日上三竿了。

李知勋起床后第一个反应竟然是写歌词。一夜之间身体和情感上的冲击都过载了，作曲家本能地觉得自己必须写一些什么。

他抓过酒店房间书桌上放着的便签纸和铅笔，虽然写起来手感很差，但他还是一股脑把萦绕在他脑海中的感受都倾吐到纸上。写完他拿起来就着阳光读了读。

 

kiss me

kiss me

kiss me before i lose my mind

 

换了一种语言写，似乎就没有那么直白那么令人脸红了，读起来还觉得有种隐晦的撩人感。嗯，不错。

 

歌词写完了李知勋才想起要给洪知秀打个电话报备一声，为了避免被调戏，电话一接通李知勋就直白地说：“我被标记了。”

做病人的不慌不忙，那么做医生的就更神定气闲了：“做到哪个地步了？接吻？内she？cha入生殖腔？咬腺体？”

“啊，等等。”被这么一提醒李知勋才想起要伸手摸一摸脖子后面，又跑到洗手间用大镜子和化妆镜对照着看，才确认了那一小块皮肤平滑完好。他松了一口气：“没有被咬。”

“天啊李知勋。”洪知秀在电话那头感叹，李知勋以为要被骂说一个做omega的怎么可以没有这点安全意识，没想到洪知秀说：“你敢说你没有爱上权顺荣我第一个不服。”

 

 

李知勋的周围一直都有一道围墙。老师教过他：跟工作伙伴搞好关系，最好的办法就是聊工作，敞开心扉地交换意见，毫无保留地碰撞灵感，然后，最重要的一点：不要轻易聊私事。

别的不说，这一条建议李知勋是认真听进去了的。翻翻和权顺荣的聊天记录，那里面根本就没有私生活的聊天内容，连说个吃东西的话题也是跟工作有关：加班的宵夜，团建的聚餐，以及适合应酬的高档餐厅。

李知勋划拉着聊天记录，始终没有找到任何可以揣摩出深意的对话，只好叹了口气关掉屏幕。到底这人是怎么穿破自己的围墙的呢？

这个答案暂时没找到没有关系。但是这呼吸吐纳之间缠绕着权顺荣味道的感觉，他的确不讨厌。

 

 

早上从他床上逃跑了的alpha，中午的时候来给他送外卖。站在门外的权hoshi活脱脱像第一次谈恋爱的高中生那样纯情又尴尬，干巴巴地问李知勋身体好些了没，眼睛也不敢直视李知勋。

李知勋看着他这个傻瓜的样子，噗地一下笑了出来——大概是从巡演开始以来第一次对权顺荣露出这样轻松的笑容吧，权顺荣愣了愣，“知勋你不生我气？”

“我什么时候说过我生你气？”反问一句就把人给噎得说不出话了，李知勋知道是自己理亏，擅自闹的脾气又擅自消了气，就也不打算再调戏眼前这个傻瓜了，“医生跟说，我这几天最好都待在你身边。要不，晚上你到我这里来睡？”

权顺荣拨浪鼓似的疯狂摇头，“不要，这样太危险了……明天还有最后一场公演呢。”

 

是的，海外行程还剩最后一场。已经轻车熟路了的团队不再需要李导演的提心吊胆，于是他在权顺荣的强硬要求和经纪人的软磨硬泡之下，坐在台下看完了全场。

台上那个梳了个背头的权Hoshi，肩膀上挂着一件迷你红色披风，还是李知勋某天无意在gmarket上看到的给小女孩的玩具，买回来之后权顺荣竟然还很喜欢。大屏幕上给了个近景，这张脸配着那个披风是真的有些滑稽，粉丝们尽管尖叫，李知勋压低帽檐哧哧笑出声。

 

权顺荣这人吧，你看他平时那么喜欢给自己弄一些滑稽搞笑的造型来取悦观众，但其实这人骨子里是个忠实于舞台表演的匠人。就算是演到最后一场了，他歌声里的情绪也依旧饱满，就算是跳到最后一首歌了，也会把每一个拍子都卡准。

和这人一起工作的安心感，大概就是这样了吧。作为一个performer，他从来不会辜负producer的信任。

 

由于前晚的小型庆祝会缺席了，这一晚正式的庆功宴上李知勋反而被簇拥着坐在了最中间。在结合之后alpha的占有欲似乎终于被激发出来一样，权顺荣就像护犊子的老虎一样，谁要来给李知勋敬酒都必须先过他这一关，有时候他干脆就替李知勋喝了——明明自己也不是什么酒量好的人。

伴舞和工作人员里多多少少有人已经察觉出什么，李知勋总觉得到处都有声音在议论他和权顺荣，他不自觉地想要坐得离权顺荣远一些，但是那个已经有点喝高了的人却不知分寸似的跟着贴过来。

李知勋浑身不自在，以身体不适为借口提前离场回了酒店。权顺荣早就被人摁在桌子上喝得不省人事，也没办法抽身过来送他，只是在回到酒店之后手机里跳出他发过来的一条视频。

——这人是有多傻，才会把自己发酒疯的样子传给他看呢？

“这次巡演这么成功，我最想感谢的人……是知勋！有他在我身边我就已经很感谢了。希望他要健康，不要生病……知勋啊！！！！！谢谢你！！！！”

李知勋抱着手机窝在床上笑得停不下来。

 

 

最后在凌晨1点的时候，经纪人敲开了他的房门。权顺荣在经纪人哥哥的背上安安静静地趴着，看样子是睡着了。

“他非说要见你……”无奈的语气。

李知勋侧身抵着门，让经纪人把权顺荣背进来放在沙发上。经纪人走出来的时候在李知勋面前停留了一会儿，欲言又止的样子。

“他在你这，我是放心的，但是又有些不放心。”

“都这么多年了，安啦。”李知勋还想尝试掩盖些什么，但是经纪人很快打断他。

“他告诉我了，他跟你……”经纪人说到这也有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。

李知勋觉得自己耳朵一下子热了起来，但是他还是保持镇静，摆了摆手，装作一副淡然的样子：“不用多说，我懂的。他还在上升期，这些关系我会处理好，而且这次的确是个意外。你放心好了。”

听到李知勋这么说，经纪人顿了一会儿，又再郑重地开口：“woozi老师，他的事业我不担心，您们二位都是很优秀的人，就算退一万步，对外界公开你们的关系，其实问题也不大。只是……hoshi从来没做过什么出格的事情……他是很慌张的，找我聊的时候。他应该比较担心，是不是伤害到了您。又或者说，他比较担心，这次意外是不是【只是】一次意外。”

 

 

躺在沙发上的人不知道是醉了还是醒了，低声说着什么，凑近了听，比较像是“知勋尼”的发音。

李知勋有些无奈地在沙发前的地板上坐下，视线跟权顺荣的脸齐平，在舞台上充满张力和性感的脸现在看起来跟沉沉入睡的3岁小孩没有什么两样，李知勋还咀嚼着刚才经纪人哥哥说的话，只觉得权顺荣真的是又笨又无辜，但转念又在想是不是自己有点过分了。

他的确从来没有讲过什么好听的话。平时不喜欢一个人待着，就经常叫权顺荣陪自己做一些事，但他从来没有放低姿态明着说过“我需要你”、“我想要你过来”这种话。反而最近因为学作曲的事情还在心里默默跟权顺荣较劲较了快两个月。而且明明发生了关系，还是把他往外面推。

也难怪他会这样不安吧。

 

 

权顺荣半夜的时候迷迷糊糊醒来，想着要上厕所，又觉得头疼欲裂。他费劲儿地按亮了床头灯，正悔恨自己又一不小心喝多了，就突然闻到了一股让他安心的奶香味，一转头——在同一个被窝里躺着的不是李知勋是谁。

他惊得差点一个跟头滚下床去。

好在李知勋其实是没有睡的，只是在被窝里默默地玩手机，他赶忙转过身来按住惊慌失措的alpha，语气温柔得像个假的李知勋：“做噩梦了？”

权顺荣吓得结结巴巴：“我…… 我怎么又到你房间里来了？”

“经纪人送你来的。”

“那、那我……没有……做什么……对不起你的事吧？”

李知勋看着他的样子觉得好笑，但还是决定要先调戏一下：“怎样才是对不起我的事？”

“就是……把你给上了。”

李知勋抄起枕头就往权顺荣头上扔，“要上也是我上你！”

权顺荣像个小媳妇一样眼泪汪汪，没有半点alpha的样子，李知勋倒是横着眉毛瞪着眼睛，倾身过来抓住权顺荣的衣领，凶狠得像只豹子。

“那晚我的确没料到发/情期来得这么快。所以算是让你捡了个便宜。你不要以为这是个多么严重的大事，我不需要你负责任，过去就过去了。”

权顺荣睁大了眼睛，似乎有些失望和难过，只好拼命点头来试图掩饰眼底的情绪，“嗯，毕竟都是成年人啦。知勋没有生气就好。”

“但是。你给我听好了权hoshi，我就只说一次。”凶巴巴的omega又提高了音量，“我……我那时候没有不清醒。可能是有点头脑发热了但是我知道我自己在做什么。因为当时在我眼前的人是你。也只能是你。”

“所以！你，你不用多想什么，也不用想着道歉什么的。”他顿了一下，琢磨着用词，然后稍稍低下头错开权顺荣有些疑惑又有些渴望的眼神，半含糊地说：“我觉得我们的关系变成这样，挺好的。”

 

变成这样，挺好的……挺好的……

权顺荣咀嚼着这几个字，脑子里闪过很多画面。

 

他还记得有一次他跟李知勋一起参加一个“爱豆与他的producer”的特别访谈企划节目，被问到他们两人关系怎么样。

权顺荣回答：“一直很好啊？就像这样。”说着就要伸手抱过去。

李知勋一伸手直接推在权顺荣的脸颊上，“不要过来。”

当时这个问题在共演者和staff的爆笑声中就过去了，权顺荣表面上不曾说过什么，但要说心里一点也不介意，那是不可能的。

跟李知勋相处的这么多年，他一直觉得跟李知勋中间有一道墙。

虽然经常被人说，他是为数不多能自由出入李知勋工作室的人，但是，他在李知勋工作室里，最能直接感受到那面墙的存在。当他在跟其他音乐人一起聊关于作曲编曲技巧设备的时候，他没有办法插上话。就算他很努力尝试在那个小小的空间里尽可能多地留下自己的痕迹——自己常用的拖鞋他在门后放了一双，alpha用的抑制剂在柜子里也屯了几瓶——他仍然会觉得有距离。

他尝试经过夫胜宽的介绍认识崔韩率，去了解关于作曲家内行的知识，其实也不是说要变成多么专业，就是希望下次，可以听懂更多李知勋嘴里蹦出来的名词。

但就算这么做了，墙也还是依然在。他最喜欢的这个omega仍然是捉摸不定的大冰山——没有理由地就可以躲得远远的，然后又毫无征兆地突然回来。突然发生越界的事情，权顺荣还一度很懊恼，觉得自己是趁火打劫，担心李知勋一旦清醒过来就要臭骂他一顿甚至是绝交，可是想到那人非但没生气，现在还和自己说，挺好的？

 

权顺荣思来想去推导来推导去，都只能得出一个结论。

“知勋你……喜欢我？”

 

暴躁的omega翻了个大白眼，一抬腿把alpha的脖子钳制在膝盖窝和床铺中间，在权顺荣的哀号声中李知勋成功掩饰了自己的害羞：“是啊！喜欢你啊！话一定要说那么满才行吗！你懂不懂浪漫啊！”

 

你看，自己竖起来的围墙，还是要自己来推倒才行。

 

权顺荣被吼了但一点也不恼，笑得见牙不见眼，伸长手拽住李知勋的胳膊，把人拉到自己面前，得，这会儿又把alpha的气韵给装备上了，语气虽然温柔但手上力气一点也没减少，就是不让李知勋动弹。

他凑在李知勋面前，呼吸都喷在omega脸上，带着海盐的味道：“喜欢我的话，就不要再凶我了好不好？”

不等李知勋回答，他就压住李知勋的后脑勺，结结实实地吻了上去。

 

李知勋心想，算了，不说了，还有什么要讲的话，他都可以写进歌词里，反正来日方长，回到国内录音室里，再慢慢说吧。

 

FIN.

2019/4/12


End file.
